


two time

by spongeward (orphan_account)



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, Overthinking, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spongeward
Summary: Guy is a huge mess when it comes to love, sometimes he doesn't even know what to do, he believes he loves this person, but in the end, does he love that person, or does he love someone else?Two-timing is what he thinks it is but is it really?
Relationships: Guy Am I/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. we could leave the lights on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"We can leave the lights on too, Sam, don't worry."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa, don't kill me for writing such a short chapter, i did my very best-  
> hope you enjoy nonetheless :>

_The two buddies were on their way to a hotel_

_And the small fella, Sam, was louder than a bell_

_Guy couldn't think nothing but, oh I'm in hell_

* * *

Guy slightly sighed, _"And why are we on this journey to finding a hotel, may you remind me?"_ he rolled his eyes as he knew deep inside that he would've loved to be in Michellee's house right now, why was he torturing himself like this?

 _"Oh relax V.G.B, Very-Grouchy buddy! Your girlfriend Michellee doesn't mind ya know~"_ he cooed at Guy in such a teasing way, knowing that Guy would be more than just a little flustered and little did he know that he deciphered the key to Guy's heart, it was Michellee.

 _"She's... not my girlfriend, well, I... don't know if she would like to..."_ his voice was low, he didn't even know how to say hello... without being a flustered mess that is but he just continued walking alongside Sam.

Sam's smile seemed so forced, oh how he wish she wasn't divorced, _"Why wouldn't she like to? You're the whole package, plu-us, don't you dare forget that kiss!"_ Yeah... that was something he wouldn't miss, he hated that, he wanted to bury that moment, it was all but insignificant to Sam, that kiss meant something, he knows it.

 _"You think that? Sam... I want to give her some time you know..."_ he rubbed the back of his neck, he wanted to but he knows very well who initiated. Oh, Guy, he's such a mess to even confess.

 _"Of course, you O.B.B, Overthinking-Big Buddy! Now let's get some rest shall we? You're walking too slow!"_ and with that, Sam went in the front, trying his best to do big steps, trying his very best to ignore the whole conversation they just heard, was it so selfish of him to want someone for himself? He probably was, but that didn't stop him of course... to his surprise, Guy just followed his lead, with no questions, no reply, nothing. The thought of Guy and Michellee being together for a life-time was tormenting his mind, he couldn't bear to lose someone else... oh why, oh why did these things make him cry?

* * *

_And to their surprise_

_They had found the prize_

_The prize of their journey for sure_

_And with stepping into the hotel, they were greeted with bonjour_

* * *

_"We are finally here!"_ Sam was in such shock, he could not believe his eyes that they had found such a wonderful hotel, it was all so bright and full of color, meanwhile for Guy... he was squinting his eyes, wanting to not pay too much attention to all the brightness around him. Especially the brightness he knew as Sam.

 _"Uh... a bit too bright, eh?"_ he walked up to the reception, to his surprise, the person behind the desk wasn't what you think he is, it was no other but Mr. Grizz Fizz, a well-known person among everyone else.

Sam suddenly jumped up so he could get a closeup, _"Hello kind sir! We'd like two rooms!"_ he smiled at them, as Guy looked at him, did he not know he was? He was the buzz, the paws, of no flaws! Guy looked back at Sam, did he seriously have no clue? The extroverted Sam I-Am, it seemed like he wasn't even fascinated.

He looked at the rooms that were occupied, he was all notified, _"Hm... yeah, there's just one room left."_ Again, again? Guy looked back at Sam, who then smirked and winked, Guy flabbergasted oh, his face was so overheated, shook his head then smiled _"Ah... that's... that's fine."_

 _"It'll be five bruckles please,"_ he said with a chuckle, Sam who had Guy's wallet opened it to hand him the five bruckles, he looked at Guy who just gave him a 'that's not your money Sam I-Am' stare that was shouting at his face. With the receptionist writing all that was necessary, he handed the key to Sam, _"Thank you very much for your kindness and time sir!_ " then walked away to find the room, leaving Guy a little bit behind, _"Take care of him, I can sense he is in need of love."_ let out the mister, directly saying it to Guy, he gave a soft warm smile, meanwhile Guy just nervously smiled then walked away.

He finally caught up with Sam, who was waiting outside the hotel room number that was hundred forty-three, _"Glad you're here pal! Now let's hit the hay shall we?"_ he quickly opened the door and stepped in, _"I don't think you'll go to sleep that easily."_ he walked into the room as well, _"Oh relax Guy, I won't annoy you at all!"_ his tone said otherwise though, Sam quickly leaped onto the cozy, white bed, _"Sooo co-oozy!"_ Guy groaned a little bit before laying slowly on the bed, then chuckled, _"You're right Sam, it is pretty cozy."_ his body was already getting so used to the comforts he had felt, _"Told ya V.G.B Very-Grouchy Buddy!"_ he let out in such excitement then poked Guy to tell him, _"Let's sleep now..."_ he whispered to Guy that was looking up at the ceiling and deep into the train of his thoughts.

 _"Alright then..."_ he was a bit shaken up, but then looked back at his good friend Sam, _"We can leave the lights on too, Sam, don't worry."_ he knew that Sam wasn't too good with sleeping without at least a light on or so, and with Sam nodding a bit, he turned his back to go to sleep, _"Goodnight Guy!"_ and so Guy replied with a simple, _"Goodnight, Sam..."_

* * *

Guy knew he would get no sleep

He wouldn't be able to count sheep

As his thoughts inside him made him want to weep

What the receptionist meant was nothing but a steep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... literally cannot rhyme but oh god, this whole fanfic is literally bout guy just being a huge mess at love


	2. we could get lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to not really rhyme too often anymore cause, i seriously cannot rhyme like even if my life depended on it  
> but anywho, the supposed "narrator" doesn't rhyme too much, so why should i?

The two woke up distracted by the sunlight

It had seemed that what was growing, was their appetite

But for poor Guy, he couldn't sleep past midnight

* * *

_"Hiya big Guy, how'd you sleep?"_ yawned out the smaller buddy meanwhile he squinted his eyes to ignore the beaming sunlight that was hitting him, he looked at Guy who sat up on the bed and gave an almost silent yet still hearable groan, _"What do you think?"_ he looked around to face him, as Sam just gave him a radiating smile of his, his heart couldn't help but give a beat.

His stomach was growling, _"Well seems like this big boy is sta-arving!"_ he jumped out of the bed, with his eyes still on Guy, he could sense that the grouchy friend of his certainly did not sleep last night, but why? Was it too bright? Was it the sight? He was wondering what was going through Guy's mind, but if only he knew... that he was thinking of the two. _"You're not that big of a boy."_ he slightly chucked at how Sam had said that and, you all have no idea how it made Sam feel when he heard that chuckle, he simply could not resist chuckling back with him. 

_"The big boy is my stomach you know Mr. Know-it-All~"_ his tone was all but serious, it was bubbly, optimistic and it was honestly just him teasing, as Guy playfully rolled his eyes at him, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, thinking of what the receptionist had said... he knew Sam needed love, but he couldn't be able to do that, then again... did he ever mean platonic love or romantic love? The thought was killing him, it seemed like he sincerely just could not forget. _"Mmn, the bed was pretty cozy though, and you know what? We practically slept together... for the second time!"_ wait, wait, wait what now?

The chuckle that was on Guy's face was now erased, he looked at him with a blank stare then Sam suddenly began to laugh, _"It's a joke... you would never cheat on Michellee with me, now would you?_ " he said with a slightly sarcastic tone as Guy blushed a slight shade of red, _"First, she's not my girlfriend and second... if I had to choose between two people, I'd go with whatever my other option was, because if I had truly loved the first person I wouldn't have fallen in love with the other one, leaning people on is... never okay you know."_ in all honesty, Sam was never expecting such a serious answer from someone that considered himself the forever-alone type and the one that was a failure at love. _"You're a good guy, Guy. She's lucky to have you."_ he slightly smiled, then after standing there, admiring his best friend he finally decided to speak up with a good plan.

 _"Could we get lunch now? I'm starving and you gotta fill up your guts good before a good day!_ " he walked over to where Guy was sitting, then slowly tried to go for his hand and as he did, Guy suddenly got up and looked down at his friend before nodding then replying with, _"We could get lunch."_

* * *

The two were heading out of the hotel, to get some good lunch

And Guy knew he would hear his small friend munch and munch

But in Sam's little mind, he thought this was a date but he was all just acting on a hunch

* * *

After they entered the cafe, Sam quickly looked for a place to sit with his good friend... or dare I say, his crush? He finally sat down where the table was located at its finest, or well... what Sam thought was the finest for the both of them, he wanted to believe this was a date, he wanted to believe but, if Guy didn't give off the romantic vibes, why should he believe what his mind is telling him? But, oh, how a hopeless romantic he sure is.

 _"Right here! Perfect place to sit if I do say so myself!"_ he exclaimed out before Guy even sat down, he looked at him with almost a sigh about to escape, but he let it in, he knew how happy Sam was to have this adventure with him... it's to find his mother, after all, he knows that he cannot fail his little buddy.

The waitress finally came along with a smirk visible to Guy but not to Sam, because honestly, Sam is oblivious even after being able to manipulate people's feelings, _"Alright, good morning, what can I do for you two... ahem... fellas today?"_ he could tell that this waitress was thinking of them as a couple, but she totally has the wrong idea... they're not a couple, they're not together, why oh why does the universe want them on a feather? 

_"Ah... green eggs and ham please, the same for my little buddy in front of me please and thanks..."_ he spoke out in a monotone voice, he tried not to let any anger nor any other feeling get into his voice, Guy wanted her to believe that they are, and will never be a couple. Her eyes were surprised, he looked at Sam who just without a problem, let out a huge smile then nodded, she examined them both for another few seconds or so, _"Coming right up. Two orders of green eggs and ham for the couple o' buddies over here!"_ the waitress yelled out before turning away with a face of guilt, she didn't want to assume... but that's just what she did.

 _"Ooh, you saw, you saw? The waitress was def checking you out!"_ the little one cooed out to Guy who just rolled his eyes before looking out the window and mumbling out, _"She was checking us out... did you not see the way she looked at us?_ " he said it in a kinda pissed off tone, but Sam didn't want to let this go and, if he couldn't see through her mind with that stare while Guy did... then his best friend knew something he didn't, " _What do you mean Guy?"_

He tried his best not to raise his voice at Sam, how could he be so blind? Didn't he see what he saw? _"She thought we were a couple Sam I-Am! This isn't even the first time it has happened..."_ he tapped a finger on the glass window before turning back to see the look on Sam's face who just wanted to burst out in laughter, in fake laughter. 

_"Ahaha... are you serious? I... I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out, big guy!"_ he let out his fake laughter overpower his mouth which Guy suddenly told him to hush, he didn't want to catch any more attention than they already did, he was done with the attention. _"It's not so bad though... is it?_ " he let out in a soft tone towards Guy.

 _"It's... bad when you know you used to be... something that was never accepted in this society..."_ he whispered under his breath, it was a secret... a key to another mystery of what Guy is hiding, but really, Guy isn't too good at hiding things like Sam was. But, he couldn't help but reach towards his hand... his fuzzy and really... warm hand...

They looked at each other, exactly how it happened in the tent, they looked at each other with such ease and breeze, but to their whole surprise... the waitress came with their food as they were right in their moment of 'Hey, Let Me Comfort You and Make It Seem Like We Are Lovers Haha!' and Guy was quick to break that moment, _"Ah... here's your green eggs and ham... misters... uh, enjoy..."_ she walked off, leaving Guy in such an embarrassment while Sam just dug in.

Guy was all but hungry, he was shocked, embarrassed, and he was... oh, so flustered... he really wanted this day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, i haven't had too much inspiration and honestly this break was just depressing.  
> writer's block is apparently my present for december-
> 
> hope you enjoyed either way!


	3. i think that i like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop, whoop, finally decided to update...  
> at this point, i am doing this fanfiction for my own will because i know not many people read/like this  
> but to the people reading this and actually like it, you are my friend now

_As we had last heard of our two buddies_

_You could reason that they are just big dummies_

_But, are they actually in love?_

_Or might this just be some strangelove?_

* * *

_"Are you done with your lunch already?"_ asked Guy as Sam perked up at him, like a little puppy he thought, he put the fork onto the plate and nodded, _"Thanks for the meal pal! Bu-ut didn't see you eat much of yours..."_ his tone and look was pure concern and Guy knew it, he knew that this friend of his was genuinely worried about him, but it's not that he shouldn't be because, he should be but the fact that someone as small as him, can be the cause of something so huge was what shocked Guy. The moment he spent time with Michellee, he felt chemistry, he felt something he hadn't felt in years and knew he was in love with her, even so, he knew that the cause of this was Sam, the reason of why he even got to know her better as you could say, was because of Sam... it felt like Sam was changing his life in so many incredible and good ways he just couldn't put it into words, he didn't even comprehend it himself, nonetheless, he always caught himself catching eye on his buddy. Weird, is it not?

 _"Mhn, wasn't that hungry Sam."_ he looked outside the window, still thinking to himself... he wanted to meet up with Michelle, he really wanted to but, he was most afraid of admitting it to Sam, he knows that he would understand and be more than open to go see her just so Guy can talk to her and possibly fall more in love with her, but Guy was afraid of so many things. He was afraid that he would make a fool of himself in front of either Sam or Michellee, he had made so many mistakes in his life and he knew he not by any chance, ruin anything for himself. " _Oh, alright then you S.L.B, Silly-Lunch Buddy!"_ he grinned at Guy who just stared down at the table instead of returning the grin, _"Is there anything you'd like to do? Heard a carnival is here for a week or so..."_ he kept smiling, trying to get Guy to at least sense a little bit of his smile.

And he did succeed. Guy looked at him then nervously chuckled, _"Look... I would like to meet up with you know who..."_ he was prepared to cover his face of embarrassment but Sam was just oblivious to it all, once again... as expected from Sam I-Am he just tilted his head, and asked, _"Who, who?"_ he stared at Guy who just returned a shy smile, _"Michellee... I just think it would be nice... you know?"_

 _"Oh... sure, sure! Yeah, no worries!"_ he laughed it off and nodded, Sam was a master at convincing those around him with what he believed were A-grade masks, but really... once you knew the true Sam, you would obviously know when he tries to hide things or when he's hurting inside but Guy decided to shove it off, yet before Guy decided to even get up, Sam quickly shot him down with a question, _"What do you like about Michellee?"_ he was fidgeting with his furry fingers then slightly glared at him, _"I like how we share some similarities you know? Even E.B mentioned that I was as overprotective as her... I like how we have things in common and ah, she does smell like flowers and cupcakes..."_ he was just smiling as he thought of her meanwhile Sam's face scrunched up then nodded, _"Okay, okay... I'm glad you're finally happy."_ but did Guy even realize the package he had in front of him? It seemed like he couldn't even read his face, Sam's face wasn't faking anymore. He clearly was upset with this entire situation, but what could he even do? He didn't like Guy when he first met him, he just found him cute, he just wanted to use him for his schemes... how the yip did he even fall in love with someone he was planning to frame in the first place?

Sam was concentrated on every move that Guy did, but he noticed that he was in wonderland, staring outside the window as they both still sat inside the cafe. Guy then looked at Sam who was focusing so much on him, or so he thought and he did guess correctly, he slightly stared into Sam's eyes then smiled, " _Thank you for bringing me happiness... if it weren't for your shenanigans I would've never had a chance with her,"_ he grabbed Sam's hands then let out a huge warm grin that if it could be, his grin would be a superpower that would be able to cure-all illness and sadness. It cured Sam's emptiness after all. _"Oh-ho, that's nothing buddy! Anything for you._ " and he meant it, he meant every single word, he knew he would be able to do anything because he knew Guy would do the same.

Guy looked deeply into Sam's eyes, he tried to clear away the thoughts of before, but it was impossible. He knew the thoughts would come back, and he feared... he feared that he might fall in love with someone he wanted to get rid of from the start, Guy then started thinking, 'Sam I-Am...' his face was doing its best not to blush yet failed, not terribly but he did fail and Sam noticed, _"Look, let's go to Michellee's house, kay? You're blushing too much thinking of her, freak~"_ he let out a small teasing giggle then let go of Guy's hands to stand up from the table, _"Not what you think it is, you double little freak!_ " he rolled his eyes then stood up from the table to leave the bruckles there.

 _"Thanks for lunch bud!"_ he swang the door, then suddenly grabbed tightly onto Guy's hand to step outside, but did Guy ever let go? No. No, he didn't let go. His thoughts were overpowering him now, his senses were acting all up as he saw Michellee's face on Sam's face, he saw a precious smile like he saw Michellee's, he saw a wonderful and caring face as he would see Michellee's face, he believed that this all just a trick, he knew it was, it should've been. It wasn't though. He... thinks he likes Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!! still sufferin through writers block so i apologize... aaaa, hopefully, next chapter is for christmas break!!  
> they'll go to michellee's house :D


End file.
